


ChuunibyAUs

by SolongStarbird



Category: Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai
Genre: AUs, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Multi, author is a trashcan, that good fluffy stuffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolongStarbird/pseuds/SolongStarbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles based on Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai and Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai Ren. It will be added to as often as the author can muster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Still Magical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Also known as “the one where Yuuta and Rikka are in college and have both come to terms with the chuunibyou of their past, but still entertain the idea every now and then, because after all, it is still a big part of why they love one another”)

“Rikka! I’m heading to the market. Are you coming with?”

“Yeah yeah, just give me a second!”

A minute passes.

“A minute isn’t a second! I will come up there if I need to!”

Quiet footsteps are heard at the top of the stairs, and down comes Rikka, wearing her eyepatch, a clear callback to their highschool days.

“Ah, one of those days, eh?”

“The Tyrant’s Eye has chosen to manifest itself today, for I believe the Agents of Light are plotting malevolent acts as we speak.”

Yuuta issues a heroic laugh. “Well then, fate would have it that the Tyrant Eye’s contract of lovers would awaken its other half! Behold, the Dark Flame Master!”

There is a moment of silence, before both of them begin laughing. An air of playful seriousness resumes.

“I welcome you to this ephemeral sphere, Dark Flame Master!”

“Come, Tyrant’s Eye! There are deathly works to be done!” Yuuta holds out his hand.

“Roger.” Rikka takes it. Even after all this time, the feeling is nothing short of wonderful. How blessed she is to have Yuuta.

By their powers combined, the nigh-impenetrable gate of the great flying castle is no match. The gate’s doors creak and hiss as they give way, cleft in two. Of course, all other people at the train station wonder why this clearly adult couple was pointing and yelling phrases at the train station as the train pulls up, only stopping once the door has opened.

Of course, Yuuta is fully aware, as is Rikka, but it isn’t of their concern. As they take their seats in the castle’s hall, Yuuta recalls the days where any mention of his imaginative past would send him into fits of embarrassment. What he had come to eventually realize after graduation, was that appearing weird to others produced a lot less potent judgment now that they were out of the socially-centric halls of their highschool. People were people. And, if it made Rikka happy, he would revert to his middle school behavior, even if only for fun.

He had been there for her when Rikka claimed to have begun losing her powers again. This time, he had found it in him to craft an explanation.

“The older you get, the more powerful you become, even so much that your mere mortal vessel cannot handle the constant energy of a full presence. That is why, it will go dormant of occasion, and to keep it from coming out too often, you will grow embarrassed of your power. That’s why I’ve behaved the way I have for so long. The Dark Flame Master became too powerful for his own good, so he hid deep inside me. With you around, I have learned better control of the power and now, it seems, it is your turn to begin growing, and I’ll be here to help you control it.”

Of course, this illusion carried Rikka through the final days of her fullblown chuunibyou in their junior year, when she found her balance and became not too unlike Yuuta. Of course, from there, chuunibyou evolved into a personal language between them, and embarrassment eventually faded away.

And now, they were here: attending the same college, screaming at trains, and still enjoying each other’s presence. After all, the one thing that hadn’t fallen into a schedule of dormancy was their contract of lovers.

The castle flew them to the Festival of Life, where the finest in herbs and potion-worthy fruits were purchased. And, on the way back, they even managed to banish an Agent of Light! After the epic battle, the Agent complimeted their methods of attack, after which Rikka waved goodbye, saying, “See you in Psych 101 tomorrow, Fujitaka, oh miserable vanished Agent!”

Yuuta can’t help but smile. Never in highschool would someone have played along like Fujitaka did. Surely he is a testament to the open-mindedness of the college campus, and perhaps he had lived through such a phase as well.

Of course, Rikka follows him back to his apartment. The ingredients are set down on the counter, and they find themselves together on the couch, where Rikka has begun the remove the eyepatch and contact, saying “My being aches from such a long exposure to the Tyrant Eye’s Power. It grows dormant once more, now that our mission has reached an end.”

Yuuta scooches in closer. “You have reminded me of my own fatigue, for which I am grateful. Dark Flame Master, rest within until your time comes again!”

They sit nestled together for a brief moment before Yuuta smiles and speaks up again. “Living with such power is tiring, isn’t it?”

“Exhausting.” Rikka replied, before giggling and resting her head on his shoulder.

Yuuta lets out a satisfied sigh and leans into her. They were still as magical as ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters. I just love them and write about them.
> 
> Rikka and Yuuta being dorks together gives me life. Them still being dorks even in college gives me more life. Oh, and Fujitaka is one of those extras I mentioned in the tags. He's not from the show or anything. I just needed to give a name to the college student.
> 
> As always, stay tuned for more to come.


	2. Mistaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Also known as “the one where a slight misunderstanding nearly gives Isshiki a heart attack”)

It was a strange happenstance, being stuck at the train station with Nibutani, but isshiki didn’t mind. This was a friend of both Yuuta and… *sigh <3* Kumin-senpai!

“Hey Shinka.”

“Oh, hi… Isshiki? Geez, I barely recognized you.”

“Is it really that hard?”

“Well, your tan did fade a bit, and you grew your hair out… again.”

“Yeah yeah. So, how have you been?”

“Decent. You?”

“Oh, just trying to find a way to deal with Chihiro. After all, my eyes are for Kumin-senpai only!” Isshiki always gushed like a moron when talking about her, it seemed.

“Oh, yeah, about that…”

“What!?” Any kind of news about Kumin was of the most import!

“I think there’s another guy in her life now.”

You could have almost seen Isshiki’s heart shatter. “W-what?….”

“I haven’t seen her in a few weeks, but there was this guy… I think he was black? I dunno… but it looked like they were on the edge of becoming an item, if not already so.”

Isshiki looked about ready to cry. “R-r-r-eeally?…”

“Yeah. Sorry.”

Isshiki swore under his breath and then remained in broken silence until his train arrived. Honestly, Nibutani did feel bad, but he deserved to know right? However, as she stood there waiting for her train, her thoughts wandered to how weird it was that when he grew out his hair and his tan faded you could barely recog- oh dear….

Isshiki ran to his room the moment he got home and started to cry his eyes out over this unfair play, this foul move! Kumin belonged to him, dammit!

Though, his lament was cut short by a ringing doorbell. He opened the door to find a moderately embarrassed Nibutani, rubbing the back of her head.

“So, umm… your tan was darker and your hair shorter a few weeks ago, right?”

“Well… *sniff…* yeah.”

“And you’ve hugged Kumin before, right?”

“Yeah, I would hug her after school… But what does it matter? I’ve been sideswiped by some nogood guy that Kumin likes more than me!” Isshiki’s eyes resumed dripping.

“Well then, sorry… because it turns out, that guy I was talking about was most likely you. In my defense, you tan beyond recognition.”

Isshiki didn’t know whether to feel relieved or furious. He impulsively responded by yelling, “Aaaaagh! You’re the worst!” And slamming the door.

Nibutani rolled her eyes as the sounds of sobbing resumed inside. “Geez!…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters. I just love them and write about them.
> 
> Isshiki is a clingy dork...  
> So this one is based off of something that actually happened to me in real life. Though, there was no crying and running away because, well, I'm not Isshiki. I am also a clingy dork, but I'm not Isshiki.
> 
> As always, stay tuned for more to come.


	3. Rikkatronic [part 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Also know as “the one where Rikka is an android made by Touka, the Far Eastern Oriental Magic Society is a research group, and chuunibyou is a coded virus”)

Dr. Togashi shined the flashlight into the defective eye of the subject. Normally colored with blue LEDs, the android’s right eye had become a sickly yellow, and the lens beneath had contracted much further than normal, occasionally making erratic movements before settling into place again.

He grumbled. This had been the fourth time today that the eye had done this. Before, it had only been for a few seconds, next time a minute, then two minutes. A half an hour had passed now, and the malfunction showed no signs of leaving.

“Any changes in Rikka-44?”

“No, Touka.”

A pen flew across the room and collided with Dr. Togashi’s skull.

“This is a lab! Here, I am Dr. Takanashi! Get it right!”

“Ow!… Fine, geez. No changes, Dr. Takanashi.”

“Where are the others?”

“Doctors Nibutani and Tsuyuri are still out for lunch, and Dr. Dekomori is still in her cubicle.”

“Get her out here. If anyone’s gonna get us more answers on this, it’s her. She’s basically a prodigy.”

“And a huge dork…” muttered Dr. Togashi as he stood up to fetch Dr. Dork-amori.

“Dark Flame Master,” spoke the android. Dr. Togashi froze in his tracks. “Wait, what?”

“You are the Dark Flame Master, yes? I am the Tyrant’s Eye.” The android began to shake and raise its hands to cover its glitched eye. “AAAaagh! My eye! I must cover it before its power overwhelms this room! An eyepatch! An eyepatch! It must be forged of special fabrics to contain the magic!”

Both doctors were rendered speechless. “H-how did you know about t-the Dark-”

“MY EYE!!!” Dr. Togashi was cut off by another scream from the robot.

Dr. Dekomori lunged forward to cover the eye with a sticky note, after which Rikka-44 calmed down.

“I heard a commotion. Did Rikka’s lens issue worsen?”

“You could say that,” grumbled Dr. Togashi.

“Thank you. Tell me, brave warrior, what is your name?” The android had turned its attention to Dr. Dekomori.

“I am Dr. Sanae Dekomori,” Dr. Dekomori stepped forward, and after a moment, smirked. “And I wield the hammer Mjolnir!”

“Don’t confuse it!” shouted Dr. Togashi.

“Her, Togashi. It’s a her.”

“It’s a robot! Just because you gave it a wig doesn’t mean-”

Rikka interrupted them. “Amazing! Dekomori, wielder of Mjolnir, I declare that from this day, you will be my servant! You shall aid me in my quests!”

“Awesome!”

“No! Not awesome! It- She’s completely delusional! Broken!” Dr. Togashi protested.

“No, she’s behaving in a manner a human might, which means that we are going to study the heck out of this defect!” Dr. Takanashi cut in.

“Yes Tou- er… Dr. Takanashi.”

Dr. Takanashi lowered the spare pen she had begun to brandish and turned to Dr. Dekomori. “Put Rikka to sleep and run a full scan on this… perplexing defect.”

“Roger that, Priestes- oof!” The spare pen had collided with her forehead.

“How hard is it to say Dr. Takanashi?” the pen-toting deadeye grumbled. “Just… get to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters. I just love them and write about them.
> 
> TO BE CONTINUED. Yeah. Part 2 will be heading your way eventually.  
> Also... *snickers* Dork-amori... I'm so clever.
> 
> As always, stay tuned for more to come.


	4. A Call Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Also known as “the one where Dekomori is a lonely highschool senior because all of her friends have graduated, and to stave off her depressing loneliness, she videocalls Nibutani”)

*clickclickclackclick* rattled into the night as Nibutani solemnly swore to herself once again that she would finish her bio essay in this sitting. ‘What can be gathered from this evidence is-’

The sudden noise of an incoming video call caused her to jump a little. It was…. It was nine pm! Sure, it was early in terms of an all-nighter, but late in terms of unexpected video calls. Which of her college friends could be calling her now?

*click*

“Sanae?…” She was instantly intrigued. She hadn’t seen her friend in months. Honestly, after graduation and a teary farewell from Dekomori, they had gone their separate ways, until now.

*click*

The ringing ceased, and a window popped up, filled with a video feed of Dekomori’s head and the surrounding room. What was instantly apparent was how sad she looked, even though the first seconds of the feed showed her slowly forming a relieved smile.

“Sanae?”

“Yeah?” Her tone clearly harbored a tiredness in it.

“What’s going on?”

“I-… I miss everyone.” Dekomori had none of her usual flair. Any trace of the confident, snarky, over-achieving dork she was had slipped away, replaced by the visage of someone sad lost and afraid.

“Oh,” Nibutani’s tone instantly softened, “well… I’ve missed you too.” It wasn’t a lie. She had thought about her antagonistic companion on occasion during her strenuous first semester.

“I… what am I going to do, Mori Summer? I’ve got no one…”

“H-” Nibutani stopped herself from scolding Dekomori for using that name. It wasn’t the appropriate time to get angry, and she was so far distant from that past now, that she realized it didn’t quite matter as much. Though, a small smile did creep onto her face as she realized something. “So, I’m not a fake anymore?”

Dekomori managed a small smile. “Even if you are, it doesn’t matter much anymore…”

“Y’know, now that I think about it, I actually do miss being called a fake and getting my legs swept out from under me and… yeah.”

They both shared a small laugh. Even after Dekomori had outgrown her chuunibyou, she kept up the act around certain people as an inside joke, and no one had she performed for more than her Mori Summer. It was interesting, how she had come to even replace Dekomori’s old master Rikka as the prime subject of attention.

“So… what should I do?…” Dekomori returned to feeling defeated.

Nibutani took a moment to think. “What does your schedule look like Friday afternoon?” Her own schedule practically emptied itself that day after she turned in her blasted paper in the morning.

“I… nothing except possible homework, not that that has ever been a problem.”

“Well then, would it make you feel a bit better if I drove down from the university that day and we did something, anything?”

Dekomori’s face lit up. “R-really? You are seriously my bestest friend ever!” She had practically gotten up out of her seat and started dancing, before quickly taking her seat again, a glimpse of her back in the form of a wicked smirk. “See you Friday, FAKE Mori Summer!”

Nibutani couldn’t help but smile at seeing Sanae become her old self again. “Hey, hey, what did I say about calling me that? And for the last time, I’m the real deal!” she joked back.

“Sounds like something a fake would say!”

“Oh, whatever, you dork! I’d love to stay and catch up, but I have a paper to write. See you Friday afternoon.”

“Oh, okay. Friday afternoon! Certain as death!”

Nibutani chuckled and shook her head. “Bye, Sanae.”

“Bye, fake Mori Summer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters. I just love them and write about them.
> 
> These two are just great, and ever since the whole battle of the Mori Summers, I've wanted to see more of Nibutani caring for Dekomori.  
> Also, because you deserve something to look forward to, the actual day out will be a later chapter.
> 
> As always, stay tuned for more to come.


	5. Cutesies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Also known as “the one where Yuuta and Rikka wear onesies and are super cute”)  
> Takes place in the same universe as chapter 1 (Still Magical).

“Okay… so… why is it panda-themed?”

“Why?… Well, it’s a cute design. It was what made it sell, I guess.”

“Hey hey!” Yuuta tried to hide his blush with one hand, delivering a playful chop to Rikka’s forehead with the other. The blow was cushioned by the plush beak that adorned the hood of Rikka’s penguin onesie. “Go easy with that word!”

Rikka giggled. “I called the onesie cute, not you. But… now that you mention it…”

Yuuta stammered unintelligably as the hood’s stuffed beak absorbed three more chops. Rikka had found her opening. A smirk danced across her face. Yuuta was doomed.

“I mean, look at the lil’ ears on the hood, and the loose sleeves! You look like an actual Panda, and that’s SUUUUUPER cute!~”

Yuuta squirmed on the couch as he endured blow after verbal blow. His face was going to melt off at this rate. Though, as Rikka triumphantly giggled from the cushion over, Yuuta discovered the chink in her armor.

Hark, the Dark Flame Master slowly rose after enduring the Tyrant’s Eye’s crushing blows! He spoke. “But, I mean, look at you! You’ve got the CUTE penguin feet and the CUTE beak…. And… and you are just SOOOO CUTE!”

Curses! How could she have not seen such a poetic link? They shared a weakness! She felt her face growing warm.

“In f-fact…” Yuuta was on the edge of being red. “You’re so cute… so cute I could kiss you!”

Oh no! The finishing blow! The trump card, played devilishly early! Yuuta smiled as her blush rose to match his.

As his face drew close to hers she felt as though she had been lit on fire. Even now, after years, this was still a hefty romantic move. It didn’t happen often, not on the mouth at least.

Lips collided, and it was like a galaxy had been birthed from the collision.

One…

Two…

Three?…

Three- no four!… Five? No….

Counting was impossible. Time had slowed, only resuming it’s normal speed once the contact of mouths ceased.

“Time dilation…” Rikka muttered after a pause, still warm in the face.

Yuuta nervously chuckled. He felt both embarrassed and lucky to still be so moved by what many would consider a small act of love. He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, the best girlfriend in the known multiverse.

“Linkage-based power restoration?” He smiled.  
Rikka nodded. “By the power of our contract, we shall be rejuvenated.”

They both had to laugh. A panda and a penguin, speaking in tongues and cuddling in a budget apartment… It was quite the interesting scenario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters. I just love them and write about them.
> 
> Behold! Tooth-rotting fluff!  
> I imagine that these two would totally flustered and bashful when receiving compliments or being flirted with.  
> Look! I kept a promise and made an update! (And don't worry, I'm writing more, so keep a tab on this fic if you can't wait for more.)
> 
> As always, stay tuned for more to come.


	6. Close Encounters of the Tyrant Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Also known as “the one where Rikka is an alien with superpowers that only work on her home planet”)
> 
> Inspired by this prompt from r/WritingPrompts by /u/KeelOfTheBrokenSkull:  
> You are a 127-year-old, time-traveling alien disguised as a middle school girl. Your teachers are getting suspicious...

“Curses! It must be some ploy of the Agents of Light!”

“No, Rikka, it’s just a science project. No Agents of Light.”

_No, Yuuta refuses to understand. This must be yet another distraction to keep me from returning home. Blasted Agents of Light, refusing to let the owner of the Tyrant’s Eye return home because of “safety issues.” I am very capable of control, and this eyepatch is a perfectly passable way to contain the destructive power. Ugh._

“Rikka? Are you even listening?”

“Oh, um… yeah. So, what mortal exhibition of magic are we going to di-”

“Would you quit calling it that! It’s science!”

“Sure, that is what you mere powerless beings call it. Ow!”

_Why does he insist on hitting me in the forehead when I state the truth? And why does my tyrant aura not block such feeble blows? Oh, yeah, because nothing works on this inferior planet! Very funny, Agents of Light, sending me to a place where my Tyrant’s Eye cannot manifest its powers! But I mustn’t lose hope! The powers of my homeworld are derived from the energy of belief! I cannot accept this reality, not even for a second. It hasn’t worked anytime before, but now would be a good time to chant the spell for a return once more. Maybe this time I’ll go home…_

“Reality be rent! Synapse break! Vanishment, this world!”

“That doesn’t work on me, remember? Now put your patch back on and let’s get to work.”

_It wasn’t meant for you! It never was! Stupid Yuuta… I know who you used to be… If only I could bring you back, then maybe by our combined powers we could go home… Why’d they have to psychologically wipe you and trap you in a human body? Why’d they have to put me here with you in such… such a painful state? Why?…_

“Master!!!”

“Dekomori! Hi!”

_Ah, yes, my one respite in this dismal purgatory; the one who was banished with me. It’s a shame we can’t telepathically communicate anymore. It’s a further shame that she lacks the power to successfully aid in our return. Even though she still has a pure mind, she just isn’t at the level of the Dark Flame Master…_

“What great journey awaits us today, master?”

“The Dark Flame Master and I are undert- Ooof!”

“Don’t call me that! *sigh* We are partners for a science project, that’s all.”

“Oh! Deathly cool! Shall I be of assistance, master?”

_What she can do is help me create a “science project” so influential that it unwipes Dark Flame Master!_

“Roger that, Dekomori.”

“Yes!”

“No!”

“No?”

“You two will probably just make some weird oriental magic anti-light agent thing. Plus, I’m not even sure we are allowed outside help.”

_Ugh! It won’t be anti-Agent! It’ll be pro-Dark Flame Master! Just let me help you!!!_

“Well, I’m heading to class. Try and come up with something… normal, for the science fair, please.”

_There he goes… and now I am alone to plot with my loyal servant!_

“Demomori.”

“Yes!?”

“We are going to make an esoteric level restoration device. Code: Thaumiel.”

“Thaumiel!?”

“Yes. It is the only hope we have of restoring the Dark Flame Master and returning home.”

“Then I will help you build it to the fullest of my deathly ability.”

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters. I just love them and write about them.
> 
> I know the drabble doesn't follow the prompt exactly, but that was never the intention. I just wanted to write alien Rikka (and alien Dekomori and Yuuta for that matter) The idea of Rikka being right about powers is a fun idea to play around with.
> 
> I hope it wasn't too sad or anything. The next chapter or two should make up for that, I promise.
> 
> Also, anyone catch the SCP reference at the end?
> 
> As always, stay tuned for more to come.


	7. Marshmallow Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Otherwise known as the Newlyweds!AU where Yuuta attempts to record a tour of the apartment for a real estate agent… key word being tries.)

“Alright… here we go…” Yuuta presses his thumb down on the camera button.

“Hello. I’m Yuuta, and this is the apartment. At the moment, I am standing in the building hallway in front of the door to the apartment…”

Yuuta frowns at the screen. “I took a picture…” he mutters to himself. He slides the settings slider on the side of the screen to video mode. He’ll be sure to delete the picture of his and Rikka’s front door later. He’d have her help him with this, were she not asleep. She had a knack for making things seems more exciting than they were. He considered it a positive lingering effect of their high school days.

He pressed the button once again. “Hello, I’m Yuuta, and this is our apartment. I’m standing in the building hallway right now, in front of the door to the apartment. Let’s go in, shall we?”

He shook his head as he opened the door. That last bit sounded so unnecessary… Well, it was in there now.

“This is the main hallway. It opens up into the kitchen at the end.” He turns to the right. “This is the first of two bedrooms. At the moment, we use this room for storage, but once it’s yours, it can be whatever.”

Once again, he wished Rikka were here. He couldn’t compellingly narrate to save his life.

He went through the bathroom, the office, and reached the kitchen.

“The kitchen is admittedly not the biggest, but it contains everything necessary. There’s and oven, dishwasher, sink, cabinets… here’s the door to the other bedroom, actually a bedroom this time, and over here a counter top bar on one side that leads into the dining- Rikka!”

Before the camera was jerked violently in the direction of the floor, it briefly captured Rikka, bra and panties, sitting cross legged on the table. In her hands, a container of marshmallow fluff and a loaded spoon halfway to her mouth.

“Oh! Oh sorry…”

“I thought you were still asleep!”

“I was, but… marshmallow… y’know?”

In years past, Yuuta might have gotten angry, but he only found himself laughing. “Of course, marshmallow! And now I have a reason to delete this take and start over with an actual decent narrator. Thanks.” He smiled. “Want to get dressed and help me out?”

Rikka hopped off the table, sealing the fluff container and finishing off her spoonful. “Shor fing! I’ll be righ bafk!” She willed the substance down her throat, and ran towards the bedroom, giving her husband a passing kiss. Yuuta could taste the marshmallow.

Rikka returned in sweats and a tee, and together they returned to the entrance.

“Do your thing.” Yuuta handed her the phone.

“Greetings, apartment buyers!” Rikka began, “Welcome to our apartment. At the moment, we stand at the threshold! Rikka pushed the door open. “Threshold breached!” she giggled.

Yuuta could only smile as each other room got a similar introduction. No more than five minutes later, Rikka pressed the recording button once more, ending her production.

“How was that?” she looked to her husband as she flopped onto the couch.

“Perfect.”

“Sweet.”

“Reminded me of why I married you.” Yuuta added with a grin, relishing the subtle hue shift in her cheeks.

“Aww, thanks, Dark Flame Master!”

And with that, they both shared a brief fit of laughter. What had once been an embarrassing tarnish on his record was now their favorite joke, among other refences to the Demon Eye, Mabinogion, etc. If only high school Yuuta could see himself now.

Yuuta removed his pants. “So… I’m curious now. What prompted you to eat marshmallow fluff half naked? I guess I’m going to have to test it out.” His voice fell into a flirtatious tone.

Rikka was already ahead of him. Her shirt flew off. “It’s a very complex art. Allow me to demonstrate!”

They ate the whole container together, and the apartment sold within the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it has been so long. I apologize for that. I've been devoting my time to my novel project, and prepping for college. I'd like to thank the Chuunibyou discord for encouraging me to pick this back up.
> 
> I found the prompt for this on Tumblr somewhere... yeah. I'm not digging for it again. Regardless, I felt inspired and motivated and vomited this up in the course of about 30 minutes. Consider it a welcome back warm up.
> 
> I'm going to try updating this more often now that I have a reachable fan base. Thanks guys.
> 
> \-----------------------------
> 
> I do not own the characters. I just love them and write about them.
> 
> As always, stay tuned for more to come.


	8. Advice from a Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Otherwise known as “the one where Touka has life issues and decides out of desperation to seek advice from her delusional sister”)

Rikka wrapped the duct tape around the handle of Schwarzschild. The prototype mkIV was coming along nicely. It wouldn’t ever live up to the prototype Yuuta had gifted her, but it was something. She had salvaged bits of her old weapon and infused them into this new one, so at the very least it still had the blessing of her Dark Flame Master.

There was a knock on her door.

“An ambush!” she raised her weapon. “Who trespasses?”

“It’s Touka,” came the voice from the other side of the door.

“Priestess! I cannot allow you in my domain! You cannot bear witness to the secrets of the Tyrant’s Eye!”

“I’m coming in.”

“I have armed myself!”

“I’ll take my chances,” Touka grumbled as she opened the door.

“Activate, Schwarzschild Protoype mkIV!” Rikka shouted as she pressed the activation button on the handle. The umbrella opened, but the top of it shot off and hit the wall next to Touka before snapping open and drifting to the floor. Touka glared at her.

“Ah a misfire!” Rikka grunted as she threw herself backwards on to the bed. “It needs more attuning…”

Touka sat down on the bed next to her sister. “Rikka, I need to talk to you.”

“What? No counterstrike!? What is your dastardly plan, priestess?”

“There is no dastardly plan, just let me talk to you, dammit!”

Rikka flinched at the harsh vocal attack of her evil sister, but there was something odd behind it. Where normally her sister fueled such a magical attack with soul fire, this one sounded of soul water. There was soul water in the Priestess’ eyes.

“What do you have to say to the Tyrant’s Eye?”

“Rikka, how did you… how did you and Yuuta, well, how did you get in to your relationship, and how have you kept it so long?” Touka tried to keep herself from thinking about the French man she had just fallen out with. It was the third one in only months. She was sensible. She had plans. She was a likable person. And yet, her childish, unbearable sister had maintained a relationship for two years now.

“You want to know about the soul bond I have with the Dark Flame Master?” there was a glint of hostility in Rikka’s eyes. What use would the Priestess have for this knowledge but evil ones?

“Yes, I do, because I’ve…” she decided to play on the level of her sister, “I’ve been having difficulty forming any soul bonds of my own. I feel like, if I can form a successful bond like you have with the Dark Flame Master, maybe my soul will cease to be preoccupied with wickedness and misconduct.”

Here sister’s uncovered eye widened for a moment, then narrowed, then softened. “You know, I was once an enemy to Yuuta… He thought of me as a nuisance, a problem. I realize this. He tried to make me abandon the Tyrant’s Eye. It hurt so much. And maybe my suffering changed his heart, but the Dark Flame Master realized something when he tried to destroy my power…”

Touka listened. This was the most sincerely her sister had ever talked to her.

“He realized that in order to make a soul bond, there must be harmony between the patrons. There cannot be any attempts at conquest of the soul by either person. And so, I understand when Yuuta isn’t willing to embrace his powers, and in turn, he lets the Tyrant’s Eye be free to manifest. He bonded with the Tyrant’s Eye, not what he wanted it to be.”

Touka thought on this, trying to piece it into layman’s terms. “So, he stopped trying to change you?”

“That is how the common folk word it, yes,” Rikka nodded.

She had tried to get his to change how he dressed, and he had insisted that she talk less. The one before that had tried to get her to take up the hobbies that interested him. The one before that she had thought was too soft, and she had tried to toughen him up as a result. It was a mess, and she realized, her problem was a lack of acceptance, especially of her sister. That is where she would start.

Rikka initially made noises of protest when the “grappling claws of the Preistess” had encircled her, but there was no harshness behind this move. It was, she realized, intended to be a gesture of positive energy, a change in the heart of the Priestess, so she reciprocated the advance, hugging her sister. “You have a great potential, my sister,” she whispered.

The Priestess left the room a pacified being. Rikka couldn’t wait to tell Dekomori and Yuuta about how she had triumphed in a battle of mind and soul over her sister, and had begun to turn her soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile, hasn't it? My apologies. I was busy winning NaNoWriMo for the third year in a row.
> 
> I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Nachtnight, who's sudden wave of positive feedback reminded me of this fanfic's existence, and gave me a surge of positive energy that pushed me to write another chapter. Cheers, mate!
> 
> ______________________________
> 
> I do not own the characters. I just love them and write about them.
> 
> As always, stay tuned for more to come. (It may take another few months, or maybe a few weeks. Let's hope I'm feeling it again soon.)


End file.
